Electronic mail (“email”) has become a ubiquitous way of modern communication. As a result, users often can end up entering into “email conversations” that are generally an email message thread or chain made up of multiple individual email messages. Such email conversations generally involve an initial email message sent by a first party to one or more recipients. Often, one or more of the recipients will reply to the initial message and then the first party and/or one or more of the recipients will further reply and so on. Thus, such email conversations can be long and include numerous messages.
Often, messages within an email conversation are long, i.e. the message is a large piece of text. Generally, a vertical scrollbar indicator provides an indication as to where within the email conversation a recipient is currently reading relative to the size of the email conversation. However, there is no way of knowing how far a recipient is in reading a large piece of text within the email conversation other than scrolling down to check how large the piece of text is so that the user can determine how far they are in reading the text. In scrolling down though, the user might lose their position in the text, which is needed in order to resume reading the large piece of text. This generally results in a search for the position in the text to allow the user to resume reading, which is generally inefficient for the user.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.